Particular measuring devices, such as measuring devices for measuring a pressure and/or a temperature, provide an electric current indicative of a measurement value of a physical quantity, such as a temperature and/or a pressure. At the same time the measuring device may be supplied with electric energy using the current loop. Thus, only two wires are required to supply the electric measuring device with electric energy and to obtain the current value indicative of the measurement value of the physical quantity. Thus, only two wires are required to on one hand provide electrical power to the measuring device and to on the other hand obtain the measurement values. A particular class of measurement devices, also called 4 mA to 20 mA field transmitter, provides an electric current in the range between 4 mA and 20 mA depending on the measurement value.
To further process and/or analyze the measurement values being represented by the electric current flowing through the measurement device, it may be necessary to transform or convert the current signal representing the measurement value to an analogous or digital voltage signal. Thereby, in the prior art, so-called 4 mA to 20 mA current loop receivers are employed which comprise an electric power supply providing a positive voltage relative to a ground potential and a negative voltage relative to a ground potential. However, it has been observed that the current loop receivers according to the prior art are very voluminous, heavy and difficult to integrate into a compact device.
There may be a need for a converter and for a method for converting an input current to an output voltage and for an arrangement comprising the converter. In particular, there may be a need for a converter and a method for converting an input current to an output voltage, wherein the converter is compact, lightweight and easy to integrate. Further, there may be a need for a converter and a method for converting an input current to an output voltage, wherein components connected to the converter are independent of each other, such that a failure of one of these components does not affect another of these components.